


Writetober day 1

by orphan_account



Series: Hope County Therapy [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Weed mention, Whistling, just two dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rogue has a sleepless night, and John knows him too well.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hope County Therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952128
Kudos: 6





	Writetober day 1

It was the early hours of the morning, but Rogue hadn’t slept a wink. It was one of those nights that no matter how he nodded off, he’d jolt awake in a panic with a tightness gripping his chest. Tonight, he was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette to wake himself up. If he wasn’t going to sleep, he might as well be awake enough to do some work. He flicked the ashes of the cigarette off the balcony ledge as the blue hour had started to hit. It was.. Peaceful. He was tired but more alert to the area around him than he’d like to admit.

John’s Ranch fell into a glowing blue, as if the ozone had drank cerulean ink and it rained down upon the land. The trees silhouetted the dark sky and the infinite stars above. He was looking out on the airfield below him. It was like the night was whispering to him and had interrupted his sleep for this very moment. He took a deep drag of the last of his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray by the doors of the balcony leading to John’s room. 

Last Rogue checked, John was sleeping peacefully in his bed, having drunk a few too many peach moscatos last night with Rogue. Too bad for Rogue it only made him hot and sweaty. Hell, he could go for a shot of whiskey to take the edge off of his restless night. With nothing better to do than enjoy the rest of the blue hour, Rogue quietly made his way to the kitchen and to the stash of John’s private drinks. The guards on watch weren’t inside at the moment, so he quickly set up himself a shot, and took it before cleaning up the small mess and spill he had made. John wasn’t ever worried about the amount spilled, but it had always scared Daniel.

He thought to wake John up, but immediately shot it down, worried of how John would respond. Instead, Rogue opted for sitting on the couch in the dark, hoping to avoid disturbing John.

A whistle could quietly be heard coming from John’s room. Rogue worried he had woken him up with his noise in the kitchen, or when he had come through to get the shot in the first place. The whistle got louder as he heard the master bedroom door creak just the slightest bit. John could be whistling one of his favorite tunes, it had always given Rogue a sense of forlorn longing.

“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when..” Rogue couldn’t help but whisper the lyrics, having heard it so many times with John. John had come down the stairs with a tired smile and messy hair. It was something he only ever let Rogue or his brothers see. John looked at Rogue with concern and stopped whistling. “Are you alright, my beating heart?” John murmured as he sat beside Rogue. 

“M’alright. Just couldn’t sleep.” Rogue lied, whiskey faintly on his breath.

“Ah,” John put an arm around Rogue and pressed his forehead to Rogue’s, “you don’t have to feel bad for not being able to sleep.” The air hung heavy around the two of them, words unspoken passing between the two of them. John understood what Rogue had meant by not being able to sleep.

“I’m awake now, so why don’t we have a smoking sesh, love?” John gave a lovingly sardonic grin, knowing that that’s what Rogue needed and wanted right now, but was too afraid to ask for. Rogue could only nod. John began whistling again, continuing his song. Rogue hummed out, “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.” As the both of them leaned together to prepare themselves a joint to share.


End file.
